The present invention relates to a pressurized optical cable equipped for the detection and location of pressure losses that might affect it.
The technique of pressurizing telecommunication cables has been known for many years. This technique was first applied to cables consisting of electrical conductors. With the development of optical fiber techniques and their production, there is now a trend toward the application of this technique to optical cables.
One of the most common troubles encountered in the operation of a pressurized optical cable is the deterioration of the cable resulting in the entry of moisture into it. It is therefore necessary to have equipment capable of detecting and locating such trouble as quickly as possible so that action can be taken without delay to repair the cable.
It is known to monitor a pressurized cable by means of pressure transducers set at the same pressure as the cable and regularly distributed along the latter. Each transducer includes capsules which are deformable according to the pressure and which control the movement of the arm of a variable potentiometer incorporated in an electrical circuit to modify the intensity of a current passing through this circuit.
Such a system suffers from the disadvantage of requiring electrical conductors to detect and transmit the data relating to the pressurization of the cable, and such data then run the danger of electrical or magnetic interference.
It is the aim of the present invention to remedy this deficiency.